


Pendulum [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Friendship, Het Big Bang, Het Big Bang 2012, Pretty things, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/496214">Pendulum</a> by hariboo, for Het Big Bang 2012!</p><p>Fic summary: "Kept apart, with worlds between them, Jane and Thor do not give up on one day finding each other again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendulum [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hariboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/gifts).



_Title Art_

_(*note: Based on the snippets I received, Loki was not actually featured, but based on a conversation between Thor and Frigga, Thor is clearly warring with himself about Loki, so I thought it fitting to have him on the title page "balancing" with Jane on the other side.)_

_Wishes_

 


End file.
